Awake And Dreaming
by 123HSMluver
Summary: Gabriella knew Troy would always protect her. But how can he protect her from something that isn't real?
1. Gabsi

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Troy asked, smiling his normal dazzling smile. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Pick me up?"

"As usual." He assured her. She grinned and then sighed.

"I'd better get inside, it's getting late."

Troy's face fell but she knew how to fix that. She stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. He responded by wrapped his arms around her waist and pressing her closer to him. Gabriella slipped her arms around his neck and then shivered slightly as he released her lips and moved to jaw line.

"Don't go." He murmured, stroking her brown curls. Gabriella closed her eyes in delight and then gently pulled herself away from him.

"I have to Troy." She reminded him. He frowned at her but then smiled, sighing.

"Fine. Leave." He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and then kissed him once more before opening the door.

"Goodnight Troy." She called sweetly.

"Night Ella." He replied. She smiled and then closed the door, leaning against it for a moment.

"Hey, sweetie, how did it go?"

Her mom's voice startled her.

"Hey mom, it went good. He's going to pick me up before school tomorrow." She replied. "But I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She said, kissing her mother's cheek lightly before skipping up the steps, humming to herself.

Maria Montez smiled to herself as she watched her beautiful daughter dance up the steps. She had been a different person since she had first met Troy and she was happy to say that the change was a good one. Gabriella was more outgoing now, she had true friends who cared about her, she smiled and laughed more often and she was beyond happy whenever Troy was around. Yes that change was definitely a good one.

* * *

_Gabriella smiled to herself as she heard the balcony doors open. She glanced at the table beside her that held her clock. It was just after midnight. It could only be one person-Troy. She smiled and sat up, running a hand through her hair as she turned on the lamp beside her bed. Troy grinned at her and settled down beside her on the bed. Gabriella shifted so she was closer to him and then jumped in surprise. His eyes which were normally a vivid blue were now a blood red with big black pupils. Gabriella cocked her head to the side and bit her lip._

"_What's up?" she asked. Troy winked at her and Gabriella was even more confused-his eyes were blue again._

"_Nothing just thought I'd give you a proper goodnight." He mumbled, brushing a hand down her cheek. Gabriella smiled and let him kiss her. He pulled her onto his lap and she slipped her arms around him for the second time that night. She broke away a few seconds later, to breathe, only to start giggling as he moaned in dislike. She kissed him again, still giggling and then pulled away._

"_That's enough, Troy, I have to get some sleep and your parents are going to kill you if you don't get home soon."_

"_Screw them" was his response, capturing her lips again. Gabriella let him do as he pleased for about a minute and then gently pushed him away._

"_Troy...stop."_

"_No." He replied, kissing her again. Gabriella was beginning to get scared now and she pushed him again, harder. What was wrong? Why was he doing this? He never had before._

"_Troy." She mumbled, turning her face away. He growled and she looked at him in surprise and then stifled a scream. His eyes…they were red again._

"_Come on I'm just having some fun." He whispered, running a hand down her back causing Gabriella to shiver, but not in a good way._

"_Troy! Stop. This isn't funny anymore. Seriously, you have to leave." She said, her tone panicked._

"_Come on, Gabsi, relax."_

_Gabsi? What the heck was Gabsi?_

_Gabriella jumped off of the bed and stood by the balcony doors. Troy followed her, smiling, but it wasn't the smile that made Gabriella's heart soar, it was a menacing, evil smile. Gabriella's heart thudded in her chest as she opened the door and pointed to the night outside._

"_You need to go home."_

"_Whatever you say, babe. I'll be watching you." He snarled and with that disappeared into thin air._

* * *

Gabriella sat straight up in her bed, trembling. She turned on her lamp with shaking fingers and clutched her blankets to her chest. What was going on? Since when did a date with Troy give her nightmares? She looked at her clock and then groaned. It was just after three in the morning. She turned off the lamp again settled back into her cocoon of blankets. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned, rolling over to face the ceiling. A pair of bright eyes stared down at her.

Gabriella screamed.

She heard footsteps and the door crashed open, light blinding her for a moment. She slowly opened her eyes, to find her mother staring at her, worry clouding her eyes.

"Gabi? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her hands fluttering as she spoke. Gabriella was unable to speak for a moment, trying to shake off the image of the eyes. She looked up at the ceiling but the eyes were gone.

"N-nothing. I-I thought I saw something o-outside." She stammered, resting her head in her hands. Maria walked over to the balcony doors, peering around outside while Gabriella kept her eyes closed, and tried to control her racing heart.

Maria returned to her side and gently stroked her daughters curls back from her clammy forehead.

"I can't see anything. Do you want to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" she offered. Gabriella hesitated. It would be comforting but what if Troy came and she wasn't in her room? Troy. The red eyes. Gabriella shuddered.

_It was just a dream_

She reminded herself. Then she looked up at her mother.

"If you wouldn't mind." She said quietly, getting out of bed and following her mother out of the room. She turned off the light and then looked for a moment at the dark room. The red eyes appeared on the far side of the room and she flinched as they narrowed at her.

"_I'll be watching you."_

The voice sent a chill straight to her bones and Gabriella hurried to catch up to her mother, who was entering her own bedroom. She got into bed and Gabriella climbed in beside her, relaxing into her comforting embrace. The nightmare was now nothing but a bad memory and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

That was the first night that she dreamed of Troy Bolton.

**AN: Alright so I'm back with a BRAND new fanfic!! What do you guys think of it so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please read and review, I love feedback!**


	2. Vampire Troy

Troy made his way through the crowd in the hallways of East High and smiled as he saw the familiar darkly coloured curls of his girlfriend, who was at her locker. He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands, causing her to jump.

"Guess who?" he asked quietly. She was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, Gosh, I'm not sure." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Troy smirked. "Could it be Troy?"

"Bingo." He said, releasing her. She turned around and smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips.

"You know you need to get a new trick because you're the only one who does that and besides I just saw you not ten minutes ago in the truck." Gabriella reminded him.

"Spoil my fun." He grumbled, pouting. Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed her locker.

"Come on Wildcat, we're going to be late." She said, entwining their fingers. Troy continued to grumble all the way to homeroom. At the door Gabriella sighed and stopped just outside of the door. "Stop grumbling, I was kidding. I'm sorry I ruined your fun." Gabriella whispered, dropping her head in guilt. Troy instantly shut up and tilted her head up to see tears in her eyes.

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay Gabi, I was just kidding." He mumbled, feeling horrible and then he stroked her cheeks to calm her down. Gabriella pouted for another moment and then giggled.

"Tricked you!" she chirped, slipping from his grasp and dancing into class just as the bell rang. Troy stood there, his jaw on the ground and then snuck into class.

"Late Mr Bolton!" Ms Darbus boomed as he slipped into his seat.

"Sorry Ms D." he muttered, pretending to pay attention as she started the lesson. He ripped a sheet of loose leaf out of his notebook and scrawled a message on it.

_You're dead Montez!_

He passed it to Chad.

"Gabs." He muttered. Chad passed it to Taylor, who read it, and then passed it back to Gabriella. Troy turned to watch as she read it and then he heard her laugh quietly, writing a reply. She smirked up at him and sent it back through the system. Troy received the note and opened it up.

_Gotta catch me to kill me, Wildcat._

Troy turned to glare at her and was met with an innocent smile. He turned back to face the front and thought about how he could torture his girlfriend after class. He could always use "Tickle Torture" but he'd have to wait until he dropped her off at home for that. Maybe he could do it at lunch time in their "Top Secret Hiding Spot" that was now not so secret anymore. Either way it would have to wait.

The bell interrupted his thoughts and he jumped up from his seat only to find that Gabriella was already out of the classroom, on to her next class, which Troy didn't have with her.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he said to himself, picking up his things and exiting the classroom with Chad.

* * *

Gabriella laughed to herself and hurried off to Chemistry, which she had with Taylor. They saw down at their bench together and Gabriella told her best friend what had happened with Troy. Taylor laughed.

"You pulled the tears and everything! Sharpay would be proud!" she cried, pulling her text book out of her bag. Gabriella laughed too and then the two stopped talking as the teacher called the class to attention.

_"Come on Gabsi, let's go play"_

The voice came out of nowhere. Gabriella jumped and shook her head, peering out the window. The red eyes appeared just beyond Taylor and she heard the voice laugh.

_"I'll find you. You can't run from me. I'm in your mind."_

Gabriella tore her eyes from the window and stared down at her hands. A breeze brushed her cheek and she looked up to see Troy standing before her. His eyes were red and he yanked on a handful of her hair.

"Ow!" Gabriella cried, putting a hand to her head. All eyes snapped on her. Troy was gone.

"Miss Montez? Is everything alright?" the teacher asked, puzzled. Gabriella nodded.

"Can I please be excused? I don't feel so well." She said, quietly. The teacher nodded and Gabriella grabbed her things, avoiding eye contact with Taylor, and then scurried out of the class.

Taylor whipped out her cell phone and quickly texted Troy. If anyone could solve this, it would be Troy.

_Something's up with Gabi. She left class. I think she needs u._

She waited for a reply and took notes into her book, her mind buzzing. It was unlike Gabi to do this and it scared her a bit. Her phone vibrated and she read the text from Troy.

_I'm coming._

Taylor slipped her phone in her pocket and sighed, praying Gabriella would let Troy help. She could be stubborn sometimes, but then again, so could Troy.

* * *

_"I'm getting closer!"_

_The voice chased Gabriella down the hallway. Gabriella broke into a run, hurrying down the abandoned hallways. She began to sob as she heard footsteps behind her and when she turned it was Troy, his eyes burning red. She screamed as he jumped through the air, landing on her and pushing her to the ground. She kicked hard and came in contact with skin. Troy roared in fury and pain, grabbing her wrists and squeezing them hard. She continued to kick as hard as she could and then whimpered as he grabbed her and grinned. She was shocked to see fangs instead of teeth. That could only mean one thing. Troy-or __this__ Troy-was a vampire. Gabriella shrieked at the top of her lungs and did what she never dreamed she would ever do to Troy-she punched him in the face. Surprisingly he let go and Gabriella picked up her scattered books and fled down yet another hallway. She flew up the steps and to her and Troy's hiding spot._

_He was already there, snarling at her. Gabriella gasped and turned to leave again but he was in front of her. Her panic rose and she backed up until her back was against the shelves holding the plants. Vampire-Troy (As she had decided to call him) gripped her arms in his iron grip, leaning closer to her. Suddenly he whipped around and then hissed, disappearing once more before her eyes. _

* * *

Troy hurried through the hallways, hoping-no praying- that she would be where he thought she would be. He took the steps two at a time and flew around the corner to see Gabriella sliding towards the ground, her back pressed against a metal shelf containing various pots. But that's not what scared Troy. Her face was pale and her eyes huge, staring straight ahead of her. She looked beyond horrified.

"Gab? Gabi?" he asked, at her side in a instant. She slowly blinked and then for a moment she looked like she was even more scared but then she calmed down. He pulled her onto his lap as she began to tremble. He rocked her back and forth and then kissed her again and again.

Slowly the tremors slowed and Gabriella pushed herself closer to Troy, seeking comfort. She had been scared at first that Troy had been Vampire-Troy but she was pleased to see that he wasn't. Troy murmured nonsense into her ear and then kissed her softly, trying to make the fear in her eyes disappear. Little did he know that it was going to take more than a kiss to make it disappear.

Gabriella's terror was just beginning.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! It made my day! Alright so this chapter was just introducing you more to "Vampire-Troy" I hope it wasn't too boring for yal. Just in case you didn't understand, when Vampire-Troy shows himself or his eyes, no one else can see it except for Gabriella. If you're still confused, PM me, I'd be happy to explain it to you! If anyone has some suggestions in what can happen in the next few chapters let me know, I'm always open to new ideas! And if I like the ideas I'll be sure to credit you. Thanks for reading! R&R People!!! Oh and before I go, I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter up before Christmas so if not, have a great Christmas!! One more thing! Did you guys hear? Zanessa won for couple of the year!! YAY! *confetti* *applauds* LOL R&R!**


	3. The Dreamcatcher

"Okay so x is equal to…six." Gabriella muttered to herself, writing the answer on a scrap sheet of paper. She flipped to the back of her math text book and checked the answer. It was right. She grinned to herself and then moved onto the next section that would be on the test.

They had a massive unit test the next day and Gabriella was just reviewing the questions that would be on it. She knew she would do well on it but she did some studying just in case. She did a few more questions and then yawned widely. She glanced at her clock. It was close to eleven at night but she was trying to stay up as late as she could. That way the nightmares were shorter.

The nightmares had been going on for days now and she knew that it was beginning to show. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, she was jumpy at school and home because she was scared that Vampire-Troy would appear in front of her. So far in the dreams she had been bitten, kissed, thrown down a flight of stairs, and taunted. All from Vampire-Troy. The trouble was that when Gabriella woke up each injury would feel like it actually happened. There were no physical marks, luckily, so no one suspected that she was hurt, it just caused her to move slower then usual and be careful.

The one major difference that even she noticed was that instead of spending every free moment she had with Troy, she was now trying to avoid him. She was terrified of two things. First, that he would find out what was wrong and try to get more people involved and Gabriella wanted to keep it private. Secondly she was scared that Troy and Vampire-Troy would become one and then what was she supposed to do? She didn't want to lose Troy, he was too important for her to lose, but she needed to keep herself safe too didn't she? She knew people were beginning to notice that something was wrong, she had huge circles under her eyes and was always looking around her with frightened eyes, as if scared that something was going to pop out and scare her.

She had debated telling her mother or Taylor, but each time she had started to, the red eyes would appear and tell her to bite her tongue. Each time Gabriella would tell them about something else instead, her tongue heavy with all of the words she couldn't say.

Gabriella closed her book with a sigh and slipped it into her bag by the end of her bed. Then she remembered what she had picked up at a store today. She dug through her bag until she found the plastic bag inside. She carefully untangled the dream catcher from its prison and then looked it over.

The outside circle looked like it was woven from branches and was a dark brown in colour. The woven thread inside the circle was deep brown in colour too and the thread was woven together in a shape much like a flower. Hanging down from the circle there were two strings, each one holding two feathers. There was a small clear bead closest to the circle then there was a small blue feather directly beneath that. Then below the blue feather was another bead and then a larger grey feather with black spots on it. The dream catcher was strung up by more brown string with a large blue connecter holding it to the circle.

Gabriella had researched countless things in desperation, trying to figure out how to stop her nightmares. Finally settling on trying a dream catcher. The man who had sold it to her had told her that dream catchers were supposed to filter out all bad dreams (nightmares) and only let good thoughts through to give you pleasant dreams. Gabriella was desperate by that time and bought it with the hopes that it would help her.

Gabriella carefully hung it from her lamp beside her bed and then, after a quick drink of water, turned off the light and curled into a tiny ball under her covers, praying for a dreamless night.

* * *

_"Hello Gabsi. Did you miss me?" Vampire-Troy asked, arousing her from her sleep. Gabriella sat up in her bed and was surprised to see that his eyes were blue. For a moment she thought it really was Troy, but then she remembered the one difference in them besides their eyes was their voice. _

_In real life Troy's voice was teasing and light, smiling all the time. Vampire-Troy's voice was hard and cold, and Gabriella had never seen him smile a normal smile, it was always menacing._

_"Please leave me alone." She pleaded for the millionth time. "I need to get some sleep, I have a math test tomorrow that I need to be able to concentrate on."_

_"I don't have to be a burden to you, Gabsi, I can be a joy. Just come with me to my world and we can be together forever."_

_"No!" Gabriella cried, forgetting to be polite. Vampire-Troy slapped her so hard that she fell out of bed with a thump. She picked herself up off of the floor and put a hand to her stinging cheek, glaring at him. "Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked._

_"That does not matter."_

_Vampire-Troy smiled, his fangs showing. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and when she opened them again he was inches away from her. She closed her eyes again in disgust. She knew what was coming. He kissed her fiercely and she became a robot, doing the motions that he wanted, but not thinking about it at all. She didn't like kissing this Troy. Her Troy was gentle and would stop when she wanted to, this one wouldn't._

_He clenched a handful of her hair in one hand and pulled hard on it. Gabriella winced and he released her lips._

_"Until next time, my sweet." He whispered, disappearing as usual._

* * *

"Gab? Gabi? Time to wake up sweetheart."

Maria shook her gently. Gabriella opened her eyes, wearily and then sat up, rubbing her eyes. Maria watched her daughter anxiously, seeing that the circles under her eyes were darker and she looked terrified. Maria stroked her hair and then kissed her forehead, leaving her daughter to get ready for the day. Just before leaving the room she saw a dream catcher hanging from Gabriella's lamp. Gabriella glared at it which didn't go un-noticed by Maria.

_She must be having nightmares. That has to be it. _

Maria thought, closing the door. But how could she help Gabriella if her fear was in her mind?

**AN: Okay so I know that this chapter was really boring but I had to explain to you that the nightmares were still happening. People are starting to notice and Gabriella's starting to get worn down. Just to clear something up, Vampire-Troy isn't the actual Troy, her fear is just taking the shape of Troy. The Troy that she sees in school (With the normal blue eyes) has no idea what's going on. If anyone wants to see the dream catcher that Gabriella bought, the picture is in my profile. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm still open for ideas if you think of some. **

.


	4. Too Tired To Think Straight

**AN: Hey guys! I know you're all wondering why it took me so long to update. Well see…being Christmas and all I was a **_**tad**_** busy but I'm back now. By a request from my FF buddy, **_'HSMLUVER 218"_** I thought I'd shake things up a little bit with Troy. You'll see what I mean in a bit. Enjoy! **

Gabriella shuffled out the front door of her house and then caught herself as she nearly fell over the front step. She wiped a hand over her eyes and then sighed, stumbling in the direction of Troy's truck. The usual fear she had slipped over her as she climbed into the passenger side and she plastered a smile on her face as Troy greeted her. He leaned over and kissed her quickly. Gabriella tensed up but then relaxed as he smiled at her and began to drive to school.

"Did you have a good sleep Gabi?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Gabriella yawned widely.

"No. I was up studying for that test all night." She said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she _had_ been studying, just not all night.

"All night?" Troy repeated.

"I wanted to make sure that I know what I'm doing." She mumbled, defending herself.

"Brie! You're the smartest person I know…oh crap, don't mention to Taylor that I said that. You'll be fine!" He assured her. Gabriella smiled a little.

"Thanks. But I wanted to make sure." She mumbled. Troy just rolled his eyes and stopped at a red light.

"But you _did_ sleep right?" he insisted. Gabriella looked out the window as they passed the houses in a blur, knowing if she looked at Troy when she answered, it would all come spilling out.

"Yes. I did sleep, no worries." She said, playing with the lock on the door. "If you could call it that." She added under her breath, shuddering at the memory of Vampire-Troy the night before.

Troy stole a glance at his girlfriend to see that she looked disturbed about something. Troy's face was a mirror hers as he thought hard. She had been looking dragged out and tired for days now, and to say that Troy was worried was an understatement. He was just about ready to have a nervous breakdown. First of all he hated when Gabriella was upset. Secondly he hated if she was upset and she would completely deny it. Thirdly she didn't look just scared. She looked terrified. Lastly she seemed to be avoiding him. Whatever was wrong she was either too scared or too embarrassed to tell him what it was.

_That_ thought is what had his pulse racing. His deepest fear was to lose her and right now he seemed to be doing just that. Gabriella was his entire world and if he lost her…well there would be no more Troy. Just a shell, another nobody wandering around the world.

Troy pulled into the parking lot of the school and undid his seatbelt. He looked over at Gabriella to see that she had slumped over onto the window and was in another world entirely. Troy tapped her shoulder gently and she jumped a foot in the air, shrieking. Her eyes darted around the car and then settled on Troy, on his eyes to be exact. She relaxed under his hand and Troy cocked his head to the side, trying to understand. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek and gently stroked it. She cringed away from him and he dropped his hand, taking in her confused expression.

"Ella? What's wrong?" he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling her control start to slip. She longed to throw herself into his arms and tell him what was happening but was scared that if she did Vampire-Troy would do something terrible to Troy or worse-turn into Troy and then she'd never see the real Troy again.

"Yes you do Gabs. You've been acting weird for days."

"Nothing's wrong okay?" She snapped. "I'm just tired. Get off my case!"

Troy was shocked into silence. Gabriella let her head fall into her heads and she groaned in frustration.

"Troy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Just please…don't ask me what's wrong. I don't want to talk about it." She apologized, glancing up at him. Troy held up a finger, signalling her to wait, and when she nodded he jumped out of the truck and hurried over to her side. He opened the door and she climbed out.

He slowly and carefully put his arms around and pulled her to his chest. She stayed stiff for a few moments but when he made no move to hurt her, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't Vampire-Troy and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, allowing herself to bury her face in his shirt. He gently stroked her back with two fingers, watching carefully as she raised her head to look at him. Her expression was fearful at first but then she gave the tiniest of smiles and stood up on her tippy-toes to quickly kiss him.

Gabriella pulled out of his arms and took a deep breath, locking her chocolate brown eyes with Troy's bright blue ones. Troy smiled at her and then grabbed their bags from the back of the truck and they began to walk towards the school.

* * *

Gabriella yawned widely and looked down at the page in front of her. The math test stared back up at her. She picked up her pencil and looked at the first question. The letters on the page danced around and Gabriella shook her head until they stayed were they were supposed to on the page.

Fatigue was making her head throb and she yawned again, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she looked around the classroom and then back at her paper. She filled in the first few answers and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

_I can sleep when I get home. I need to get this test done. Focus Gabi!_

She thought to herself. She filled in a few more answers and then flipped the page over to do the next side. She yawned for the third time and let her head rest on her hand while she thought hard about the next question.

_"That's right. Focus for now. You will soon be mine. All mine, Gabsi" _

The voice didn't startle her and she looked up with a disgusted expression to see the red eyes before her, glaring at her. Gabriella narrowed her eyes to slits and then looked down at her test again, filling in more answers. She was on the last one when something hit her hard in the head. She breathed in sharply and snapped her head up to see Vampire-Troy, looking ready to hit her again.

_He's not real. He's not real._

Gabriella reminded herself, scribbling down the answer and then letting her pencil fall to the desk in relief. She put her head down in her hands and rubbed her temples.

_"Soon, Gabsi, soon."_

Gabriella glanced up but Vampire-Troy was gone. She sat up straighter as the teacher called the class to attention.

"Please hand your tests back to the person behind you."

Gabriella handed hers back to Taylor and took the test of the person in front of her: Jason. She corrected it with the class and then passed it back to Jason who looked nervous. She gave him a reassuring smile and then turned around to get hers from Taylor. Taylor handed it to her with a confused expression. Gabriella took it and turned back towards the front.

_12 out of 30 correct- 40%_

**AN: Dun, dun, DUN! So Gabs failed! So I hope this one wasn't too long for yal! The idea that I was mentioning before is that Troy confronts her about what's wrong and tries to make her feel better. So yeah. R&R people!!! I love feedback!**


	5. A Discovery

"_What?!_ She got 40%?!" Troy whisper-yelled to Taylor. Taylor nodded and sighed. Troy ran a hand through his hair, struggling to comprehend it. Since when did Gabriella get less then 90% on a test? Since when did Gabriella _fail_ tests?

"I marked it myself, Troy. I double-checked." Taylor whispered, frowning. Troy sucked in a breath of air and slammed the door of his locker shut. Taylor didn't even ask where he was going, she already knew.

Troy wove through the crowd of kids that were going the opposite way that he was, towards the cafeteria, seeing as it was lunch time. He squeezed through a throng of girls and bounded up the familiar steps onto the rooftop garden. He saw Gabriella sitting on the bench, her legs curled under her, picking at her sandwich. He walked over slowly, not wanting to startle her, and crouched down in front of her.

"Brie?"

"Mhm?" She asked, not looking up from her sandwich. Troy gently tilted her head up until her eyes met his, noticing the way she flinched away from him, but deciding to think about it later.

"What happened?" he asked gently. She just stared at him, gently reaching out and touching his cheek. He covered her hand with his own when she went to remove her hand.

"I messed up." She whispered.

"No…you didn't. You're having a bad day, that's all." He murmured. She blinked back tears and put her deformed sandwich back into the plastic bag, pushing it back into her bag by her feet so Troy could sit next to her. He was going to pull her onto his lap, but remembered that she had flinched when he had touched her before, and thought better of it.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, sweetie, you can tell me anything." He replied, gently grasping one of her slender hands in his. Gabriella took a deep breath, struggling to get the words out that she wanted so much to tell him.

"Well the truth is-."

The eyes appeared and narrowed at her, telling her silently to shut up.

"Keep going." Troy probed, kissing her fingers, not noticing that Gabriella had gone pale.

"Um…"

Gabriella thought quickly.

"Well you remember in the truck you asked me if I slept last night and I said that I did?"

"Yeah." Troy replied, an amused smile on his lips. "But let me guess…you didn't sleep?"

Gabriella plastered a fake smile to her lips.

"Yeah."

"Is that it?" Troy asked, getting the idea that this wasn't what she wanted to say. Gabriella nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sure, Troy. Thanks for listening." She said, meaning the second part. Troy nodded and looked carefully at her.

Gabriella had bags under her eyes and she looked scared of something just beyond Troy. He resisted the urge to turn around and decided to play dumb to all of her anxiety and terrified looks, wanting only to make sure that she knew he was there for her whenever she needed him to be.

"Would you get mad at me if I asked for a hug?" He asked, sheepishly. Gabriella smiled a real smile at him.

"Why do you think you have to ask?" She said with a giggle. Troy was cautious and replied after thinking.

"I just thought maybe this wasn't the best time." He informed her. That was the truth, but he neglected to mention that she seemed almost…_scared_ of him and he didn't know why.

Gabriella smiled again and allowed him to gently pull her onto his lap, hugging him properly for the first time in a while. Troy gently murmured her name over and over again and Gabriella clung to him, desperate for someone to help her. Troy pulled closer and planted kisses in her hair, and down the side of her face, watching carefully to make sure that she was okay. Her only response was to sigh and snuggle her head into his chest. Troy smiled and gently nudged his nose against hers. She stared up at him and Troy was able to get a good look at her.

Fear was hidden in the depths of her eyes, as well as love for him, but there was one emotion that Troy couldn't find there, that he was used to seeing. Happiness. She blinked and after a minute of thought Troy kissed her gently and softly. She kissed him back very gently and then broke it off, blushing a bit. Troy smiled and kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle.

They stayed like that for a moment longer and then Troy ran a hand through his hair, a sudden idea striking him.

"Hey Gabs?"

"Yeah?" she asked, playing with his hand.

"There's a dance tonight at the school. Do you want to do the honour of coming with me?"

Gabriella hesitated and then her expression became determined. She was tired of playing it safe. She wanted to have some fun.

"I'd love to." She said, smiling at him.

* * *

The dance was in full swing and Gabriella was currently twirling around with Taylor and Kelsei on the dance floor, laughing. Troy watched from beside Chad at the refreshment table, smiling as her eyes lit up and hopped into the air. Her hair sailed out around her, momentarily covering her face and then Gabriella wiped it out of the way and locked eyes with Troy for a moment and he heard the quiet tinkle of her laughter, even from across the dance floor.

"She's so happy." Troy said quietly to Chad.

"Mwah…wo hoot. Thee ookse aught." He replied, stuffing yet another cookie in his already full mouth. Troy slapped him over the back of the head and waited until Chad had swallowed. "I said, Yeah…so cute. She looks hot." Chad repeated. Troy snorted and patted the puffy afro on his best friends head.

"That she is." He murmured. Chad suddenly perked up.

"She deserves to know." He said, striding towards Gabriella who was now hugging both of the girls. Troy stayed where he was, wondering what her reaction would be.

Gabriella released Taylor and then giggled, turning to dance with Martha since Taylor and Kelsei both needed a drink. Chad struggled through the thick crowd and called out her name.

"Gabriella!"  
She didn't hear him.

"Gabs!" He repeated.

She looked around and then spotted him, waving him over. He pushed through the crowds and finally caught her wrist.

"Just wanted to say you look hot tonight, Gabsi." He complimented. Gabriella grinned and then, realizing what he had called her, the smile disappeared.

"W-what did you just call me?" She breathed.

"Gabsi!" Chad crowed, triumphantly. "It's my new nick-name for you!"

Gabriella backed away from him, praying it was just a coincidence.

"Don't call me that! Just don't!" She cried, running from the room in terror.

Troy watched from afar as Gabriella smiled at his compliment and then he felt his heart accelerate as a look of terror appeared on her face, before she fled from the room. Troy immediately ran after her, catching the look of confusion on Chad's face, Martha looking just as confused.

Troy caught sight of her fleeing down a hallway, skidding around a corner and out of his line of sight. Troy swore quietly and hurried after, running at full speed. He managed to see her run into the music room and slipped in behind her. She was cowering in a corner and seemed to be screaming at the air.

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

Silence.

"So? I'm allowed to have fun."

She moved as if she had been slapped.

Troy hurriedly backed out of the room, his head spinning. Gabriella was talking to no one as if it _were_ someone. Maybe that had something to do with why she was so scared all the time. Troy sighed and looked through the glass in the door to see that Gabriella had her head in her hands. He wanted so much to go and take her in his arms but knew that's not what she needed.

So what _did_ she need?

Troy didn't know but he was going to find out. And soon.  
**AN: So now Troy knows what's going on! Ooooh what's going to happen now you ask? Well only I know aha *is totally rubbing it in* Which reminds me. I've found that I haven't been getting very many reviews for this story which leads me to think that I'm either bad at writing or the plot isn't good. If there was any time for you to review now would be the time so that I know how I'm doing. I'm thinking about not posting the rest of the story but don't worry, the ones who have been reviewing I'll be sure to PM you with the rest of the story, because I have it planned out. But I don't think I should be working on something that no one reads, or hardly anyone. I would appreciate some ideas if you guys think this idea dumb. ****PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	6. A Getaway

It was now two days after the school dance and Troy was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Gabriella. Since the dance Gabriella had been completely avoiding Troy and Chad. Only hanging around with Taylor and the rest of the girls at lunch time, and it was bugging Troy.

Gabriella had also asked Troy to stop picking her up for school, which had confused Troy beyond belief. Usually that was her favourite time of day but lately she had been "too busy" to see him and that what was worrying him. He wondered if it was something to do with whoever she was "talking" to in the music room the other night. He wanted so much to tell her what he had seen but didn't think that now was the time. Whatever was bugging her, she obviously wanted nothing to do with him and he respected her space enough to leave her alone even though it was killing him inside.  
They were currently in homeroom at the end of the day and Troy kept sneaking looks back at Gabriella. She was staring out the window, not even pretending to pay attention. Troy thought quickly and then wrote a note to his girlfriend before passing it back through their usual system. From Troy to Chad to Taylor to Gabriella.

Gabriella jumped as Taylor tossed a folded up piece of paper and she sighed, knowing who it was from, but reading it anyways.

_Gabs. Can we talk after school? I have something to ask you. I'm worried about you, sweetie. Please?_

_-xox-_

Gabriella glanced up at him to see him let his head rest in his hands. Gabriella's heart went out to him and she felt incredibly guilty at making him suffer, but there was nothing she could do.

_I can't. I'm going away for the weekend and I have to leave right after school. Sorry._

_~xoxox~_

Gabriella watched as Troy got the note and watched as his shoulders slumped and he turned around to smile sadly at Gabriella, his eyes dull and colourless. Gabriella bit her lip to keep back the tears and turned her attention to the teacher.

"And so…." Ms Darbus finished. "That is why Shakespeare is still such a big influence on today's society."

Troy balled his hands into fists as he realized that Gabriella really was avoiding him. He remembered her mentioning that she was going away for the weekend but as far as he knew she was just going to Scottsdale, Arizona which was just a few hours away. Surely she could spare a half an hour to talk with him, but she wouldn't. Troy wasn't mad at Gabriella, he was just confused and hurt that she wouldn't confide in him like she usually would.

Then a thought came to him. If she wouldn't tell him then she would definitely tell her mother. Maria and Gabriella were very close and Troy made a mental note to call his girlfriends mother later on to see what was going on with her, and if he could do anything to help.

The bell rang and Troy watched as Gabriella hurried out of the room, towards her locker. Troy followed slowly, watched from afar as she put her books into her locker and then went towards where he knew her mother was going to pick her up. Troy followed her and just before she exited the school, he caught her arm and watched as she turned to him, looking scared for a millisecond and then relaxed slightly.

"Hey Troy." She greeted quietly. Troy gently pressed her to his chest, not surprised when she stiffened and then gently hugged him back after a moment.

"Gabs? If you won't talk to me about it, then please tell someone. How about your mom? You two are close. Whatever it is it's affecting you and I hate seeing you like this. Please, just tell someone." Troy begged. Gabriella gently pulled back from him and sighed, staring at him with an expression that Troy could not read.

"I have to go."

Was all she replied. Troy nodded and released her.

"Have a good trip, Brie. If you ever want to talk…give me a call okay?"

Gabriella nodded and then, after a moment of thought, she reached up and stroked his cheek, before dropping her hand and walking out to where her mother was waiting.

Troy stared out the door long after Gabriella had gone and then, realizing that _everyone_ was gone, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started the walk to his truck in the parking lot.

* * *

Gabriella set her bags down in the suite she had been shown to at the spa she was currently at. Gabriella had decided a few days ago that maybe a weekend away from everything was just what she needed and after asking her mother, she had booked and paid for a complete spa package. It had taken a big chunk out of her babysitting money but she told herself that it would be worth it if the dreams stopped.

She took her cell phone out of her purse and suddenly had a flashback to what Troy had told her today at school.

_"If you ever want to talk…give me a call okay?"_

She hesitated and then dialled his number, holding it to her ear with shaking fingers. He picked up after the second ring with a cheerful,

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy, it's -."

"Brie!" Troy interrupted, his voice eager. Gabriella felt a smile stretch across her face as she pictured him sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting to hear her voice again.

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that I got here okay and that nothing happened on the way here. And I'm sorry that I couldn't meet with you today after school, but maybe after this weekend we can talk? I can't right now, but maybe…if things work out, we can talk soon?"

"Yeah…yeah of course." Troy replied, his voice less worried now. Gabriella looked at the clock and then jumped.

11:45 pm.

"Oh! Sorry Troy. Did I wake you up?" She apologized. Troy chuckled softly.

"No, I was just watching TV." He assured her.

"Well I'll let you get back to your show."

"No, it's fine, honest." Troy said, trying to keep her on the line.

"I have to get some sleep anyways. Busy day tomorrow. I'll see you when I get back…if you're up to it."

"Of course, Gabs. Do you want me to pick you up for school?"

"Um…I'll think about it and let you know. How's that?"

"Sounds great. Have a great weekend."

"Thanks. Goodnight Wildcat." Gabriella said with a sad giggle.

"Goodnight Ella."

"Bye." Gabriella mumbled, hanging up the phone with a sigh. She then called her mom and told her that she arrived safely and would call tomorrow to let her know how it was going.

Gabriella quickly got ready for bed and then cuddled down into her blankets, yawning widely. She prayed that she would have a night where she could actually sleep. She was beyond exhausted and needed to get a proper nights rest if she wanted to enjoy her weekend.

_"Hello Gabsi. This is an interesting place. Took me a while to find you, but find you I did."_

Gabriella sat up quickly and then glared at Vampire Troy who was sitting directly beside her on the bed. He reached forward and yanked on her hair, causing her to inhale sharply.

This was going to be a _long_ weekend.

**AN: Alright guys, I decided to post this chapter too and see what happened. To those who ****took the time to review**** on the last chapter, thank you SOO much, it made me feel special. I think I might continue the story just because I hate leaving things unfinished, but I would still appreciate it I got reviews, I know it really makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. R&R people! Peace out!**


	7. An Alliance

Gabriella awoke the next morning to a splitting headache from lack of sleep. When she awoke she immediately missed waking up in her own room where she could just go downstairs and see her mother. Now her mother was three hours away and Gabriella felt alone. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she sat on her bed in her pyjamas, but Gabriella sighed and got off the bed, reminding herself that if the dreams disappeared then it would be worth a few days from her mother. Besides, she was going home tomorrow evening. She could get through that, couldn't she?

Deciding she could, Gabriella got changed into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, tying her natural curls into a messy ponytail. She brushed her teeth and then grabbed her cell phone, heading down to the lobby for her first appointment: a mud bath.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella floated back up to her suite, her eyes droopy with comfort. She had just experienced a mud bath and then a massage. To say that Gabriella was relaxed was an understatement. Gabriella was _beyond_ relaxed and in this piece of mind she decided to give her mother a call.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialled the number to her house, holding the phone to her ear with a content sigh.

"Hello?" Her mother asked.

"Hi mom." Gabriella replied, sitting on the window sill of her room to admire the scenery outside.

"Ella! How's the spa?"

Gabriella sighed again.

"Amazing. I can't remember the last time I've felt this relaxed." Gabriella answered honestly. "But I miss you a lot."

Maria chuckled quietly at how quiet Gabriella's voice was: she really was relaxed.

"I miss you too, honey, but I'm glad that you're having a good time." She answered. Gabriella leaned her forehead against the cool glass and smiled as two girls skipped by in matching clothes.

"You wouldn't believe this place, mom. It's so…homey."

"What have you already gotten done?" Maria asked, interested.

Gabriella proceeded to tell her mother all of the wonderful details about that morning, including how the employees had been friendly and talkative, telling her all about their personal lives and that they hoped that this was a relaxing stay for her.

"It's so much fun, mom, I'm sure you would like it!" Gabriella concluded. Maria smiled at the enthusiasm in her daughters voice, maybe this is just what she needed.

"It sounds like a lot of fun, honey. Maybe next time I'll come with you. Do your friends know where you are?"

"Yeah…I told them." Gabriella said, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Both Taylor _and_ Troy have called here asking for you."

"Really?" Gabriella asked in surprise. "Well Taylor knows because we were talking about it all week and I ran into Troy right before I left school yesterday and he said that he hoped I had a good trip. I can't imagine why they'd still be calling…maybe because they wanted to make sure that I wasn't lying…"

"Why would they think you were lying?" Maria asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, they've been acting weird lately…like really careful around me. I think it's just because I'm tired."

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Maria ventured to ask. She heard Gabriella sigh.

"No."

"You've been looking tired for days! Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Maria asked, worried.

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Gabriella lied, glad that her mother couldn't see her.

Little did Gabriella know that Maria saw right through her lie and was frowning at the wall as if it were Gabriella.

"Well…maybe this is what you need then, huh Gabs?"

"Yeah, maybe." Gabriella replied, crossing her fingers for good luck. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be around Troy again without being frightened of him, and she wanted to actually get a goodnight's sleep.

Gabriella still hadn't told her mother about the test mark she had gotten and she intended to keep it that way. She was ashamed of her grade and didn't want more people to know the necessary. She didn't know who Taylor had told, but she hoped it was just Troy.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Maria asked hesitantly, sensing that Gabriella was very troubled.

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just overworked." Gabriella lied.

"Gabi, how can I help you if you-?"

"Ooops, I need to go, time for my next appointment." Gabriella interrupted. It wasn't exactly a lie, it _was _time to go meet her next instructor, but she also needed to go before her mother got the secret out of her.

"Oh okay. See you soon Gabs."

"Bye mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart." Maria replied.

Gabriella hung up the phone and sighed softly. She hated keeping secrets but she knew she had to. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What?" She snapped.

"_Be very careful, Gabsi…you're messing up and in the end you and your loved ones will pay the price."_

* * *

Maria hung up the phone and sighed. Something was definitely up with her daughter and it was odd that she wasn't sharing. Normally Gabriella told her everything, and even Troy was in the dark this time. Maria decided to do the only thing she could think of-she called Troy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Troy, it's Maria."

Troy's eyes widened.

"What's up? Is it Gabriella?! What-!" Troy started.

"Calm, Troy." Maria interrupted, touched at the concern he had for her daughter. "Actually, I was wondering if you knew anything about what's been wrong with Gabi lately? I don't know if you noticed, but she's been really withdrawn and it looks like she hasn't slept in days."

Troy's heart hammered in his chest. If she didn't know what was wrong and _he _didn't know what was wrong, then who did?!

"I-I was going to ask you the same question." He stuttered. "She acts like she's scared of me and she flinches away from me every time I go to hug her or something."

"I don't think it's just you that she's scared of, Troy." Maria assured the young man, hearing the pain in his voice. "She's been acting very paranoid."

"She's distracted too, Maria. Gabi failed her math test. And you know how important those things are to her."

This was news to Maria.

"She failed her _math test?!"_

Troy sighed.

"Yes. Taylor marked it herself. We need to find out what's wrong with her."

"Agreed. So are we on the same team?" Maria asked, teasing.

"Always were." Troy replied, chuckling a bit. "And I promise you that I won't give up until I know what's bugging her. She's my world, and I love her more than I can express…I'm not giving up without a fight."

Troy's cheeks reddened as he realized what he just said. Maria felt tears come to her eyes at the seriousness and devotion in his voice.

"I know, Troy." She replied, quietly. "I know."

**AN: Sorry for the wait, life's kept me busy…and sneezing haha. This chapter was just to show you that Maria and Troy are going to work together to help Gabriella through everything, no matter what the cost. PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	8. Demands

Gabriella sighed, looking around her hotel suite. Even though it had beautiful décor and was clean, light and airy, it wasn't home. She was going back home in a few hours and Gabriella was determined to tell her mom what was going on and maybe Troy at the same time. She had just finished packing and was now getting ready to leave the spa. Her last day of pampering had been great, but she wasn't as relaxed as she was the day before, knowing that Vampire Troy was still here and wasn't planning on going away any time soon. Just before heading out she remembered her plan.

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialled Troy's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey Gabs. How are you doing?"

"Hi Troy, I'm good." Gabriella replied, noting that Troy sounded a little nervous to her, but decided that it was just because she had been acting distant for days and now was calling him whenever she wanted too. "Actually, I was wondering if you're doing anything?"

"I'm not doing anything that can't wait until later." Troy assured her, pushing his homework to the side with a smirk. Gabriella smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Can you go over to my house and wait there until I get home? I have something that I want to tell you and mom." Gabriella got out, biting her lip as she looked warily around for Vampire-Troy, but he was nowhere in sight. Gabriella took that as a good sign.

"Yeah sure…of course. When will you be arriving here? I can pick you up."

Gabriella hesitated.

"No, that's fine Troy…please, I need some time to think about what's going on…I'm a bit mixed up right now." Gabriella said.

"You're okay though, right?" He asked, hurriedly. Gabriella let out a sad, quiet giggle.

"Yes Troy, I'm fine." She told him, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Alright…I'll go over in an hour or so. I have some homework that I need to get done."

"Okay. And Troy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, smiling, even though he couldn't see her.

"Anytime, Gabi. Have a safe trip."

"I will. See you in a few hours." She murmured.

"Bye Gabs."

"Bye Troy."

Troy waited until she hung up and then he let his phone drop to the bed, spreading out on his back, with a smile on his face. If she wanted to see him then that was definitely a good sign. He let his eyes close and drifted off into a peaceful nap, making a mental note that he needed to do his homework, but decided that sleep was more important.

* * *

The scenery passed by in a blur for Gabriella as she sat by the window on the bus. Her eyelids were droopy and she fought with them to stay awake. She needed to plan what she was going to say to explain to her mother and Troy what was happening. She was going to start with an apology, saying she was sorry that she had been acting this way but she had a good reason. That's where she got a mind block. She partially knew it was Vampire Troy messing with her head, but she also knew that she had no idea how to explain it to them. Her eyelids finally won and she fell asleep with her head resting on the window.

* * *

_"Gabsi, wake up my love." Vampire Troy said, shaking her shoulder roughly. Gabriella sat up and realized she was sitting on the floor of something that looked like a warehouse. Where was the bus?_

_"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Gabriella screamed. "I need to sleep."_

_"I know your plan and believe me it won't work. I will make sure that it doesn't work." Vampire Troy growled, ignoring her question._

_"Yes it will. You can't prevent me from telling them. I've put it off long enough and it's time to let them know." Gabriella shot back. Vampire Troy leaned over so his blood-red eyes were locked on her hard brown ones._

_"I will make life hard for you and them if you don't do as I say." He threatened. Gabriella arched an eyebrow, too angry to be scared or polite._

_"I'm sure you will, but not if I get to you first!" She cried._

_"What do you mean by that Gabsi?" He purred, kissing her just above her right eye. _

_Gabriella snapped._

_She shoved him away from her and got to her feet, running through the shelves in the warehouse to get away from him. She looked around for a weapon as she heard him getting closer to her, his voice mocking her. She grabbed an abandoned shovel and spun around to face him, fury making her blood boil. He was in range of her weapon and without a second thought she swung the shovel as hard as she could at him and watched in horror and satisfaction as it hit the side of his face-over the right eye- with a deafening 'crack'. He roared in agony and stumbled backwards, while Gabriella positioned herself to hit him again._

_"Stay __away__ from my mom, Troy, Chad, Taylor, __everyone!__" Gabriella screeched as he hissed, getting closer to her again. "And if you hurt them in __any__ way I will strangle you myself! Do you hear me?!"_

_He reached for her again but Gabriella threw the shovel in his direction again, groaning as he disappeared before it could hit him._

* * *

Gabriella sat up with a groan, running her hands through her hair as she realized that they were driving through Albuquerque and were minutes away from where she needed to get off, which was just down the street from her house. She picked up her duffel bag and waited, slightly shaken as she remembered what she had done to Vampire Troy. Gabriella was not a violent person and her face twisted in disgust as she remember the sound the shovel had made when it had come in contact with his skin; almost as if it were hitting rock.

Gabriella came back to the present as she climbed off the bus and started the walk home, running over the speech in her head, even though she hadn't gotten very far. At least she had a good beginning. Ms Darbus always told the class that the way to get someone's attention was to have a good opening. Well that she had, she just had a weak middle and hadn't even thought about an ending.

She opened the door to her house and was immediately grabbed in a hug by her mother who was waiting in the front porch. Gabriella laughed a little and hugged her mother back, immediately feeling more secure then she had been at the spa.

"Mom, I was only gone for a few days." Gabriella reminded her. Maria smiled as she heard her daughter give a quiet laugh.

"I know, but I'm a mother. I worry." She replied. "Now Troy said you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Yes." Gabriella said, pulled herself from the comforting embrace. "Is he here?"

"That I am."

The voice came from behind her and two sturdy arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, turning around in his grip to hug him hesitantly, unsure if he wanted that. Troy acted as he always did and hugged her back gently, noticing her hesitant attitude. He dropped a kiss in her hair and smiled as she giggled a bit at the motion. She pulled herself from his hold on her and looked over at her mother.

"So what I wanted to tell you, is that first of all I'm sorry because I've been acting so odd lately."

Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"But see…"

Gabriella trailed off, her eyes growing huge with horror as she took in his face. He had a large, nasty, purple bruise just over his right eye that spread to a little bit down his cheek.

"Troy! W-what happened t-to your e-eye?" She gasped, fearing she already knew the answer.

Troy flushed a bright red.

"I'm not sure, I fell asleep just after you called me and when I woke up, I had this. I must have punched myself or something." Troy explained, watching as tears came to his girlfriends eyes.

"Oh my God…he-does it hurt?"

"No." Troy lied, curious to why she went pale.

Gabriella groaned in frustration as she realized when she had hit Vampire Troy, the real Troy must have gotten hurt too, seeing as they were the same people, yet different. **(AN: Confusing much? Lol)** Then everything went black and she fell to the floor, unconscious, not knowing that Troy caught her as she fell.

* * *

_Gabriella cried out in pain as a sharp pain hit her cheek. She had a hard time breathing and she opened her eyes to see that Vampire Troy had her pinned down and was inches away from her, his face furious._

_"That wasn't nice, Gabsi. I'm glad that your precious 'Troy' got hurt too, otherwise I would have had to hurt him myself."_

_Gabriella felt her heart miss a beat as she realized that __she__ had hurt Troy, not Vampire Troy. A wail escaped her lips and she fought to free herself, disgusted that she could have hurt Troy. She __loved__ Troy. How could she have done it?!_

_"Now it's time that you and I are together for good. I've tried to be patient but I have gotten nothing but un-cooperation from you so I'm afraid I have no choice. You must break up with this 'Troy' fellow." Vampire Troy commanded._

_"Never! I love him and I am __not__ going to break up with him!" Gabriella shrieked. Then she realized that she was in her room and thought of something. "Mom! Troy! Help!" _

_Vampire Troy slapped her again and Gabriella struggled to free herself from his grip, terrified. He glared at her and when she yelled out to her mother and Troy again, he kissed her harshly._

_"Break up with him tomorrow or I will make sure that he never bothers you again. Do you hear me? I will __kill__ him and believe me, if I kill him, he will die in your world too. There will be no more Troy."_

_Gabriella began to sob as she believed him. She had no choice but to nod her head and then he disappeared into thin air with a final warning._

* * *

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair as she realized she was in school, sitting in her last class that she had with Troy. She remembered waking up last night, remembered as her mother came in telling her that Troy had gone home as he felt bad that he made her faint and said to tell her that he said 'get well soon'.

The bell rang and Gabriella looked over at Troy to see his eyes were resting on his notebook in front of him. He hadn't talked to her all morning, scared that his bruise would scare her again. Gabriella sighed and gently reached over to touch his arm. He looked over at her and smiled a little bit. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, knowing what she had to do.

"Troy, can we talk?"

**AN: Holy CRAP that was a long chapter! Sorry for the length, I just wanted to put that all in one chapter. A lot of stuff happened but I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. So when Gabriella hurt Vampire Troy, she actually hurt the real Troy too, not on purpose of course. Next chapter is going to be sad. I suggest you have a box of tissues close. Lol. R&R!**


	9. Gone To Pieces

Troy nodded to her question and together they gathered their books, dropped them off at their lockers, seeing as it was the end of the day, and went up to their roof-top spot so they could be alone. Once there Gabriella reached up and hesitantly touched the side of his face, close to the bruise, which was an ugly yellow today.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, watching him carefully. Troy shrugged and gave her the smile that she loved so much.

"I've been better. I still don't know how I managed to do this to myself, but I sleep like a dead man, so…"

Gabriella shuddered at his comparison, Vampire Troy's threat still clear in her head.

_"Break up with him tomorrow or I will make sure that he never bothers you again. Do you hear me? I will __kill__ him and believe me, if I kill him, he will die in your world too. There will be no more Troy."_

"Well I hope you feel better soon, Troy." Gabriella managed to say, wrapping her arms around herself.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Troy asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Tired. And ashamed. I'm sorry that I fainted last night, I really meant to tell you and mom, I really did! I-!"

"Whoa, Gabs, calm. It's fine. I gave you a fright."

Gabriella nodded, blushing a bit. Troy smiled and gently stroked her cheek, swearing in his head when she flinched away from him, unconsciously. Obviously her weekend hadn't helped her.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Troy asked, watching as her face became pained.

"Alright, first of all, Troy believe me I _do_ love you, more than anything, but I…I think that we should separate…at least for a bit." Gabriella said in a rush, looking at her feet as she said it, too ashamed to look at Troy.

Troy felt as if he had just been hit by a wall. She wanted to break up with him?! What had led her to that conclusion?

"Um…Brie, does this have anything to do about what happened at the dance?"

"What? No, that was just Chad being an idiot." Gabriella retorted, not understanding his meaning.

Troy slapped himself mentally, of course she didn't get it, she didn't know that he had seen her in the music room.

"No, after you ran out, I followed you."

Troy stopped as her face paled and she began to tremble. Thinking it was because of what he was saying, he continued slowly and in a gentle voice, unaware that the cause of Gabriella's fear was standing just behind his shoulder, invisible to everyone but the girl in front of him.

"And you went into the music room. It looked like you were…talking to someone. Does that have anything to do with what happened?"

"N-no, nothing at all. You _followed _me?!"

"I was just making sure you're okay." Troy replied, getting a little frustrated. Why was she being so touchy?

"Well I was fine, and I'm _still_ fine. I don't need to be looked after like a five-year-old, Troy." Gabriella snapped. Troy raised an eyebrow. Usually she liked it when he came after her, she thought it was sweet.

"Okay, I won't do that anymore. But I don't think that breaking up is the right decision." Troy said slowly.

_"Hurry it up Gabsi, you're running out of time. I'm getting impatient."_

Gabriella began to sob as she heard the voice and stepped back from Troy when he reached out to her.

"Troy, I really need you to do this. I can't handle a relationship right now. Please, just move on from me." Gabriella whimpered, her heart breaking in two.

"What do you mean? Why can't you handle it?" Troy asked, unable to keep his anger out of his voice. Gabriella winced at how cold he sounded but Vampire Troy laughed from behind Troy. This is what he wanted.

"Everything's different now, Troy."

She thought quickly, as Vampire Troy moved threateningly to towards Troy.

"Including h-how I feel about you. I don't like you like I used to." She sobbed, running a hand through her hair as Troy's confusion turned to hurt and then his face became a hard mask. "I have to go, Troy." Gabriella whispered, following the motion that Vampire Troy was now giving her.

Gabriella took a few steps away from Troy and then began to cry harder as he nodded and hung his head in defeat.

"Troy, I'm sorry." She tried, and then ran before he could see her completely break down.

Troy stood there, stunned. What had just happened? Why was Gabriella doing this? She obviously didn't want to, her expression told him that. Her voice was pleading with him and the tears were ones of pain, not anger or regret. He sighed and grabbed his phone from his pocket, sending a text to Maria,

_She just broke up with me, she didn't want to, but she did it anyway. You need to talk to her, I can't do anything for her anymore. –Troy-_

He had done all he could.

* * *

Gabriella burst through the front door, crying hysterically, and made a beeline for her room, but her mother caught her arm, and forced her daughter to look at her.

"Bella? What's wrong? Troy told me what happened, why-?"

"What?! He told you?! Are you two plotting against me now?" Gabriella interrupted, her voice shrill.

"Gabs, call down."

"No! I _won't_ calm down!" Gabriella replied. "First Troy, and now you?! Why can't you guys just mind your own business?"

"Gabriella!" Maria said, firmly, taking her daughter by the shoulders. Gabriella fell silent, although her tears continued to fall. "You know Troy is just trying to help you. He's worried about you, we both are. You've been acting strange for over a week now. What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm fine." Gabriella replied, shrugging herself from her mother's grip. "I'm going to go start my homework."

Maria looked at Gabriella and saw that she had no books in her hands; she was lying. Gabriella's hair was a wild mess, her eyes were bloodshot, making her appear to be losing her mind.

"Gabriella, tell me what's going on, honey." Maria probed, laying a hand on Gabriella's trembling shoulder. Gabriella screamed in frustration.

"Fuck_ off!!!" _She shrieked, pushing her mother away. "Just leave me the _hell_ alone!"

Maria paled. Gabriella _never_ swore. Gabriella ran from the room and Maria heard her slam her door closed. Maria sat down on the couch and began to fan herself. Something needed to be done _now._  
**AN: Okay first of all, sorry to anyone I offended with the swearing, but I needed to put it in there so you get a gist of why Maria is so surprised. Remember this is Gabriella we're talking about. She doesn't swear at all. Only a few chapters left! R&R people! Please? I love hearing from yal!! **


	10. Confession

"You're kidding right?" Troy cried through the phone, hurrying down the hallway to his truck, his phone glued to his ear.

"No, she actually swore at me, Troy. I don't know what to do." Maria replied, her voice desperate.

Troy threw open the door of his truck and got it started, pulling out of the parking lot in ten seconds flat.

"Is she in her room?"

"Yes, I can hear her stomping around upstairs."

"Can I go up and see her?" Troy asked, getting a sudden idea.

"Of course, Troy. Just climb the tree outside her window like you always do." Maria said.

Troy blinked a few times and focussed on the road. She knew about their late night meetings? Wow, he was definitely going to have to find a new way in.

"Uh…okay." He said after a moment of thought. Maria smiled a bit, knowing she had caught him off guard.

"And Troy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling onto the now familiar street.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Maria, and don't worry. I'll get her to open up and spill. I'm not letting her go without a fight."

"Thanks Troy. I don't know what she'd do without you." Maria said, waving through the window as she saw Troy pulled up in front of the house. Troy sighed and climbed out of the truck, waving back to Maria.

"I don't know what I'd do without her either." He admitted. "Alright I'm going to give this a try. I'll do my best, Maria."

"I know you can do it Troy, thanks."

They hung up and Troy slipped into the backyard. He climbed the tree with practiced ease and hopped effortlessly onto the balcony, seeing that Gabriella was in the middle of the room, tears running down her cheeks as she seemed to be talking to someone. She stumbled backwards as if she had been pushed and fell heavily to the floor. Troy opened the balcony door and started towards her, stopping as she looked at him with terror filled eyes.

"Brie?"

"No! Get away from me!" She cried, throwing her hands up in front of her face. "I did what you said! I broke up with him! Just don't hurt him or my mom!"

Troy knelt down a few feet from her and gave her his most honest expression, struggling to understand what was wrong.

"Who told you to do what?" He asked, gently. Gabriella's tears hitched in her throat and she began to crawl towards him, slowly.

Troy froze in place, not wanting to scare her. When Gabriella was about half a foot away from him she stopped and he listened to her ragged breathing, wondering what was going on in her head at the moment.

"Your eyes…they're blue."

She paused and smiled a bit as he cocked an eyebrow.

"What colour would they be otherwise?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Tell me something. Tell me something about me that only you would know." Gabriella whispered, her mind whirling as she tried to make sure it really was Troy.

Troy sighed, thinking hard, then he smiled.

"I love the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh…you could be the most beautiful girl in the universe, in just a baggy t-shirt and jeans." Troy stopped there as Gabriella smiled and shyly reached out to touch his cheek.

"It is you…you're Troy." She murmured, as if trying to make herself believe it. She reached up and brushed a bit of his dark blond hair out of his eyes. Troy closed his eyes at her touch and Gabriella moved closer to him, her eyes hesitant, but determined.

Troy opened his eyes again to see that she was directly in front of him now, and he very slowly and carefully reached out to stroke her cheek. She flinched a bit but a small smile crept across her face. Troy smiled back and she took a deep breath before making a decision.

"Troy I need to tell you something but you need to not laugh at me. It sounds really stupid."

"I'm sure it doesn't, Gabi." Troy assured her. "But I won't."

Gabriella looked around her with frightened eyes and then launched into her story, telling him everything that had happened since the first appearance of Vampire Troy, a few weeks ago, up until right before Troy had burst through her balcony doors after she had fallen. By the end of it, Gabriella was crying again and without a second thought she launched herself into Troy's arms, sobbing.

"Make it stop, Troy. Please make it stop."

Troy's heart broke at the helplessness in her voice and he hugged the girl before him in the tightest embrace he could offer without hurting her. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, a soft whimper escaping her throat. Troy crooned in her ear, trying to process everything he had heard, but still comfort her.

"I got'cha babe, no one's going to hurt you anymore, okay?" He said, pressing a kiss into her hair. Gabriella sniffed and nodded, clinging tightly to him.

"Troy?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"A-about today…I'm sorry for what happened, and I was wondering if you wanted we could ignore what I had to do and just pretend that it never happened and maybe just keep dating, but if you don't want to then I completely understand, I know I haven't been the best girlfriend lately and-!"

Troy's chuckle cut her off. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Gabriella, I don't see that as a break up. You didn't want to break up with me, so to me, it never happened. Mmkay?"

"Really?!" Gabriella cried, a smile touching her face. Troy nodded and she gasped, hugging him again with so much force that it caused him to lose his balance and he toppled over, bringing her with him. Troy burst out laughing as Gabriella blushed, apologizing over and over.

Troy just grinned and cut her off with a gentle kiss, full of love and commitment. He watched her expression carefully, wondering if he had pushed it too far, but her grin assured him that he hadn't. She giggled and sat up, Troy sitting up too. She returned his kiss and smiled a bit as she crawled onto his lap, his arms immediately circling around her waist to keep her there. She broke the kiss a few minutes later and leaned her forehead against his, while running her fingers through his silky hair.

"So what do you think we can do to stop this…Vampire Troy person from coming?" Troy ventured to ask, stroking her back to make sure she remembered that he was there for her. Gabriella bit her lip and changed positions so she was sitting sideways on Troy's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I've tried everything I can think of." She replied, her brow furrowing in concern. Troy planted a kiss on her forehead and sighed.

"Well we'll figure out something together, okay?" Troy promised. Gabriella nodded and then gently pulled herself from Troy's grip to pace back and forth.

_"Say goodbye to Troy, he's dead thanks to you."_

Gabriella whipped around to see Vampire Troy standing just beyond Troy, holding a knife to him. Troy smiled at her, oblivious to her sudden terror.

"You alright?" He asked, his eyes starting to cloud over with worry.

"Troy…c'mere." She choked out. Troy got up and hurried to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Gabriella jumped in alarm as she took note that as soon as Troy touched her Vampire Troy disappeared, but not in the threatening way, just…was no longer there.

"Brie?"

Gabriella grinned and kissed Troy quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Troy! I think I know how to fix this…"

**AN: Okay one more chapter after this and it's finished! Wow, that's crazy eh? It's come so far since I started it! I really hope you guys are enjoying reading it, it's a lot of fun to write, even if it's not the happiest fanfic in the world! R&R people! Pweeeeeese? It makes me happical :)**


	11. Knight In Shining Armour

Gabriella stepped into the school with a smile across her face. She pushed through the crowds and then she saw who she was looking for, talking to his bushy haired best friend. Gabriella's smile grew larger and she paused her steps for a moment, watching as Troy laughed at something Chad had said, his blue eyes sparkling. Chad noticed Gabriella standing down the hallway and waved to her. Gabriella waved back and then giggled slightly as she saw Chad discreetly excuse himself from Troy's presence. Troy was now alone and turned to see who Chad had waved at. When he saw who it was his face lit up and Gabriella beamed, beginning to run to him. Troy opened his arms to her and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Troy stumbled backwards a bit so his back was pressed against the lockers, surprised. Gabriella squealed quietly and hugged him as hard as she could, burying her face in his chest. Troy chuckled quietly and kissed her cheek.

After a moment of thought Gabriella un-wrapped her legs from around him and then before Troy could say anything she leaned up and kissed him hard and long with as much love and gratitude as she could muster. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer as she started to pull away. Gabriella smiled a bit and kissed him once more, blushing a bit at the cat calls that they received. Troy cocked his head in confusion.

"Thank you so, so, _so_ much Wildcat." She said, pressing herself against his chest. Troy grinned.

"It was my pleasure. I take it that my plan worked?"

"Yes. It worked flawlessly." Gabriella murmured, breathing in his scent.

_______Flashback_______

_"So is that okay mom?" Gabriella asked, after concluding her question. Maria was silent for a moment, trying to absorb everything that Gabriella had just told her._

_"I still don't understand, Gabi." She murmured. _

_"Don't understand what?" Gabriella inquired, quickly reaching for Troy's hand as the red eyes appeared beside her mother._

_"How this could all be happening and you didn't tell us."_

_Guilt rushed through Gabriella and she swallowed back tears. Squeezing Troy's hand she got up from her position on the couch and crossed over to where her mother was sitting. She knelt down in front of her and saw tears in the older woman's eyes._

_"Mom I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so much, but I couldn't…you need to understand that even though I __knew__ Vampire Troy wasn't real, it's hard to enforce that belief when everything feels real to me. When he hurt me, or k-kissed me, whatever, it felt as real as if you or Troy were doing it. Please mom, I'm sorry." Gabriella begged._

_Maria looked at her daughter, to see genuine apology and love in her eyes. She really did feel bad._

_"I know, Gabi, I know. But next time, God I hope there isn't a next time, but if there is, please tell us before it gets to this. You were so…uptight and you were pushing away from everyone. We were worried to death about you."_

_Gabriella nodded and reached out to slip her hand into her mothers. Maria looked at the young girl before her gently pulled her into a hug. Neither of them noticed as Troy slipped out of the room to make a phone call to his parents. The two women stayed like that for a few minutes and then broke apart, both laughing a little as they sniffed back tears._

_"And mom?"_

_"Yes Bella?"_

_"I'm sorry about earlier on, when I swore at you? There was no excuse and I'll make it up to you." Gabriella told her mother._

_"Do you want to know how you can make it up to me?"_

_"How?"_

_"Make this Vampire-Troy go away. Be happy again, Gabi." Maria said quietly. Gabriella squeezed her mother's hand._

_"I'll do my best, mom, I promise."_

_Gabriella turned as Troy came back into the room and beckoned him over. Troy knelt down beside the two women and smiled at Maria._

_"I'll take care of her, you know I will, Maria." Troy assured his girlfriends mom. Maria nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. Gabriella squeezed the hand she still held and reached for Troy's hand with the other._

_"So mom? Is it okay if Troy stays overnight with me? Maybe then I can control myself enough to stop Vampire Troy once and for all." Gabriella probed gently._

_Maria looked back and forth between the two teens, knowing that she should say no, but also knowing she could trust them. Besides she really did want Gabriella to be happy again and Troy might be able to do just that._

_"Sure, if that's okay with his parents."_

_"It is, I just checked with them. Thanks Maria."_

_"You're welcome, but…there are going to be some rules."_

_Gabriella blushed gently, embarrassed that they were having this talk now, but Troy nodded, his face serious, and waited for further explanation. _

_"Okay rule number one, the door is going to be open all night, __no__ exceptions. I trust you too, no doubt, but that doesn't mean that I can't be cautious."_

_Troy nodded, solemnly, keeping his gaze trained on Maria. Maria continued on with her rules, Gabriella blushing more and more with each sentence. Troy didn't seem to notice and continued to listen to what her mother was saying to them._

_* * *_

_A few hours later Gabriella sat cross-legged on the bed, in her pyjamas, her brow furrowed in worry as she waited for Troy to come back from the bathroom. She wasn't supposed to have told anyone and Troy was already hurt, what if her mom was next? Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and let her forehead fall to her hands._

_"Brie?"_

_Gabriella's head shot up in alarm and then relaxed slightly as she realized it was only Troy-the real one-standing before her._

_"You alright?" Troy probed._

_"No." Gabriella murmured, her face crumpling. Troy was beside her in an instant and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Gabriella sniffed and clutched him tightly._

_"Troy, I'm scared! I don't want you to get hurt again or mom to get hurt just because of me! I wouldn't be able to live with-!"_

_Troy silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips._

_"Gabi, what are you talking about?" Troy interrupted._

_"I mean, that bruise that you have." _

_Gabriella touched it lightly. It hurt but Troy kept his face straight._

"_You didn't do this to me. I did it to myself in my sleep. It's just a coincidence, Gabi."_

_Gabriella didn't believe him but decided not to push it._

"_What if this doesn't work? What if Vampire Troy keeps coming?"_

"_Just relax, babe, I won't let him hurt you okay? I'll be with you all night and I promise you I won't let him lay a hand on you." Troy pledged. Gabriella nodded and the climbed into bed under the covers. Troy lay down beside her, keeping the cover between them, as was one of Maria's rules, and entwined their hands. "I'm here." He reminded her as she closed her eyes._

_The night wore on and Troy watched quietly a touch of a smile on his lips as she slept peacefully now, after crying out to him a few hours ago. He had wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort in her ear, kissing her temple in a reminder that he wasn't going to let her get hurt. He was never going to let this creation of her mind hurt her again._

_______End Of Flashback_______

Troy chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes no longer held that haunted look, they were joy filled and a drool-worthy chocolate brown, just the way he loved them.

"He's gone Troy." She said quietly. "He's gone and it's all thanks to you. You saved my life. Maybe not physically but….my sanity at least."

Gabriella smiled a gentle smile and Troy smiled back, pulling her into his arms, her own circling around his waist. Troy rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"You're very welcome, Brie, you know I'd protect you with my life." He murmured in her ear. Gabriella nodded.

"I know, Troy. You truly are my knight in shining armour...and thanks. I love you so much."

"And I you." He breathed in her ear, kissing her temple. The two of them were so wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice the flash go off from the camera that belonged to Chad.

Chad looked at the picture of the two of them and had to smile. He might not have liked Gabriella in the beginning but she had definitely been a positive attribute to both Troy and East High. Both had benefited from her and Chad was glad to see that his 'little sister' was happy. He looked at the picture of them again and smiled. They both looked so in love, and because of that, Chad was happy.

**AN: And that's a wrap! I know the ending was sort of quick, but I had a hard time writing it. I really hoped you enjoyed this fanfic and I wanted to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I learned a lot of tips and I made some friends. Thanks you guys, you're great people and I wish you all the best! Love you all!**


End file.
